


Születésnapi meglepetések

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cakes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Dean a vártnál is jobb meglepetést kap születésnapjára





	Születésnapi meglepetések

/>

Castiel Novak még sose késett el sehonnan. Mindig pontos volt, mindegy, hogy randevúról volt szó (kivéve az utóbbi két évet), vagy megbeszélésről. Vagy jelen esetben egy jó barátjának, Samnek a családi összejöveteléről. Éppen ezért, bár nem volt szokása, most mégis megállás nélkül káromkodott, ahogy a buszon ülve szinte percenként ránézett az órájára. Délután ötre kellett volna ott lennie a Winchester lakásban, kezében a megrendelt születésnapi tortával, és már fél öt is elmúlt.

\- Kellett nekem fölvennem annak az idegesítő nőnek a rendelését– morogta hangosan – Mégis ki vesz egy rózsaszín flitteres tortát a 18 éves lányának?? Szerencsétlen gyerek. És naná, hogy pont ma kellett lerobbannia a kocsimnak is. Ez az én szerencsém!

Páran érdeklődve figyelték a szüntelen motyogását, de nem izgatta különösebben. Idegesen toporgott, várva, hogy a csigalassúsággal közlekedő sofőr végre lefékezzen a megfelelő megállónál. Amikor megállt a busz, repülőstarttal ugrott le, és rohanni kezdett a megadott cím felé.

Végül kis késéssel, de sikerült odaérnie még a megbeszélt idő előtt, és a dobozt a kezei között szorongatva berobogott az épületbe. Samék lakása természetesen a legfölső emeleten volt. Amint beért az előtérbe, meglátta, ahogy valaki beszállt a liftbe, és már megnyomta a gombot.

\- Várj! – kiáltott, mire az ismeretlen fölkapta a fejét, és kérdés nélkül nekifeszült az ajtónak, hogy az ne tudjon becsukódni.

Castiel lihegve fékezett le mellette, mire a férfi hátralépett, és a lift kis döccenéssel elindult velük fölfelé.

\- Kö-kösz-önöm, hogy… hogy… - kapkodta a levegőt, miközben egyik kezén a tortát egyensúlyozta, a másikkal a szúró oldalát szorongatta, és próbált szilárdan állni a megerőltetéstől kocsonyássá vált lábain.

\- Hé, nyugi haver! Végy mély levegőt.

Castiel nekidőlt háttal a lift falának, és amennyire csak tudta, beszívta a levegőt, majd lassan kifújta, kényszerítve magát, hogy lelassítsa szíve őrült dobogását.

\- Ez az. Jobb már? – kérdezte a férfi.

\- Igen… köszönöm – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten, ahogy végre egyenletessé vált a légzése - Rég kellett már így sprintelnem.

\- Ismerős. Mióta meg van a jogsiíííí-!

A lift hirtelen rándulásától mindketten elvesztették az egyensúlyukat. Castiel keményen nekiesett a falnak, és csak kevésen múlott, hogy az idegen nem préselte a mellkasába a tortát, ugyanis az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megtámaszkodnia a feje két oldalán. Így viszont gyakorlatilag a lifthez szögezte a cukrászt a testével, és Castiel szíve újra fölgyorsult.

Az idegennek kellemes fahéj, almás pite és motorolaj illata volt, amitől majdhogynem megszédült. Az izmos test úgy árasztotta magából a hőt a szétnyitott dzseki rejtekéből, mint egy kazán, és Castiel erős késztetést érzett, hogy szorosan hozzábújjon, és a férfi meztelen bőrén melengesse meg a téli hidegben kissé megfagyott ujjait. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy az idegen is megszimatolta a haját (bár egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos), ami egyáltalán nem volt nehéz, mert bár Samhez képest alacsony volt, de még így is rávert pár centit Castielre.

\- Ez meg mi a jó hétszentség?! – nézett körül a másik értetlenül, amikor az eddig éles világítás egyszerre kikapcsolt, majd egy másik, enyhén vöröses fényű égő gyulladt ki a fejük fölött.

Könnyedén ellökte magát a faltól, hogy a panelhez lépve megnyomja az ajtónyitó gombot. Castielt azonnal kirázta a hideg, ahogy megcsapta a hűvös levegő. Nem öltözött föl vastagon, mert nem számított rá, hogy buszra kell majd szállnia. Ugyanakkor örült is, mert a hűvös visszazökkentette az álmodozásából a valóság talajára, amit a hosszú szinglisége számlájára írt.

\- Van… van ötleted, mi történt? – lépett a férfi mellé.

\- Azon kívül, hogy megállt a lift, fogalmam nincs… - morogta, majd elővette a telefonját a zsebéből, de szinte azonnal vissza is rakta – Nuku térerő – magyarázta, majd fölvette a segélyhívó telefont – Jó napot! Igen, bent ragadtunk a liftben valahol a… - ránézett a panel kijelzőjére – az ötödik és a hatodik emelet között. Igen, értem. Rendben. Köszönöm.

\- Mit mondtak?

\- Egyelőre nem tudnak jönni, mert a szerelők pont most próbálnak életet lehelni egy másik liftbe pár háztömbbel arrébb. Amint ott végeztek, idejönnek – tette vissza a kagylót a férfi – Vagyis itt ragadtunk. Ugye nem vagy klausztrofóbiás? Mert előre szólok, ha rosszul leszel, halvány fingom sincs, hogy mit kellene csinálnom – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, teljesen jól vagyok, most már.

\- Mázli. Úgy tűnik, hogy el fogunk még itt bulizni egy darabig. Egyébként Dean vagyok – nyújtotta ki a kezét.

\- Örülök a szerencsének… vagy inkább szerencsétlenségnek. A nevem Castiel – mosolyodott el, ahogy megrázta a jobbot, és igyekezett nem magához rántani a férfit, hogy egy csókkal pecsételje meg a megismerkedésüket.

Dean fölnevetett, majd kényelembe helyezte magát a földön, Castiel pedig követte a példáját.

\- Szóval… mivel foglalkozol? – nézett rá Dean.

Eltelt egy fél óra, majd még egy, és még egy. Castielnek föl se tűnt, pedig már majdnem két órája voltak a lift foglyai. A férfi remek társaság volt, mert bár elsőre egy egyszerű autószerelőnek tűnt, és a beszéde is kissé nyers volt, ennek ellenére nagyon is meg volt mindenről a véleménye, és élvezet volt vele a beszélgetés. Ha a cukrász néha rajta felejtette a tekintetét az ajkain, az úgyis az ő titka volt.

Épp Dean autója volt a téma, és a férfi csillogó szemekkel mesélte, hogyan kalapálták helyre többször is az öccsével és az apjával, amikor olyan hangosan kordult meg a gyomra, hogy Castiel ijedtében megrezzent. A férfi arca paprikavörös lett, és erősen rányomta a hasára a tenyerét, de hiába, az tovább folytatta a koncertet.

\- Bocs – vakarta meg a tarkóját -, reggel óta nem ettem, és most is csak sör van nálam – bökött a mellette heverő fehér zacskóra – Buliba készültem, nem liftpartira.

\- Semmi gond. Ami azt illeti, van nálam egy torta – húzta közel magához a dobozt, és a férfi kezébe nyomta – Születésnapra készítettem, de most már úgyis mindegy, már rég elkéstem vele – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Cas, te vagy a mentőangyalom!

Dean lecsapott a dobozra, így nem vette észre, ahogy a férfi elpirult a becenév hallatán. Már-már pajzán hangok jöttek elő a férfiból, ahogy az élvezettől nyöszörögve dicsért meg minden falatot.

\- Ez egyszerűen mennyei! Olyan, mintha almás pitét ennék, csak tejszínes krémmel megspékelve!

\- Nos, eléggé speciális volt a kérés a tölteléket illetően. De örülök, hogy ennyire ízlik.

\- Az nem kifejezés!

Castiel mindig szerette, ha a süteményeivel örömet okozott, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a férfi egyik szeletet a másik után ette meg. Ő is kezdett éhes lenni, úgyhogy szintén elmajszolt egy szeletet, majd leöblítette a Dean által fölkínált sörrel. Ritkán jutott oda, hogy megkóstolja a saját kreálmányait (erre tartotta az édesszájú bátyját, Gabrielt, mint a saját bejáratú főkóstolóját), és el kellett ismernie, hogy se a testvére, se Dean nem tévedett. Valóban kitűnően sikerült a torta, bár sajnálta, hogy nem tudta eljuttatni az ünnepeltnek, de annak azért örült, hogy a férfit legalább kisegíthette.

Mire végeztek a tortával (Castiel csak pislogni tudott, ahogy a férfi eltüntette az egészet) és a fejenként két-két üveg sörrel, a cukrász kifejezetten kellemesen érezte magát. A cukor és az alkohol rendesen elbódította, főleg mivel szinte sose ivott. Legalább annyi előnye volt az egésznek, hogy a korábbi nyugtalansága teljesen elmúlt. Dean is elégedetten ücsörgött az üres doboz mellett, és épp a világ legfinomabb cseresznyés pitéjéről mesélt, amelyet természetesen az édesanyja készített neki.

Castiel megbabonázva hallgatta, hogy milyen gyümölcsöt szabad csak használni a tökéletes töltelék elkészítéséhez, de a tekintete egyre gyakrabban kalandozott az autószerelő varázslatos ajkaira. Kicsit úgy érezte, mintha az egész belsője beleremegne az izgalomba, amit a férfi mohazöld szemei váltottak ki belőle, aztán rájött, hogy nem a külvilág reszket, hanem ő.

\- Hé, Cas, jól vagy? Úgy rezegsz, mint valami… te jó ég! – kiáltott föl döbbenten Dean, ahogy hozzáért a cukrász jéghideg ujjaihoz – Miért nem szóltál, hogy fázol?

Azzal se szó, se beszéd, a mellkasára húzta, és dörzsölgetni kezdte a hátát. Castielt úgy ölelte körbe a meleg, mint egy puha takaró, és szinte látta magát, ahogy elolvad az ölelő karok között, mint a tejcsokoládé a gőz fölött.

\- Jobb? – kérdezte tőle az autószerelő, mire Castiel bólintott.

\- Sokkal – motyogta Dean nyakába – Tudtad, hogy milyen fantasztikus az illatod? Egy isteni fahéjas-almás pitére emlékeztet egy nyári délutánon.

Hiába tette vakmerővé az alkohol, mégis, amint kimondta a szavakat, zavarában elöntötte az arcát a forróság.

\- A tiéd pedig a vaníliafagylaltra – mondta Dean, de olyan halkan, hogy ha Castiel füle nem lett volna olyan közel az ajkaihoz, talán meg se hallja.

A cukrász gyomra megremegett az izgatottságtól, ahogy fölemelte a fejét, és belenézett a mohazöld szemekbe. Sose szeretett sokáig idegenek szemébe nézni, mert kényelmetlenül érezte magát tőle, de most eszébe se jutott semmi ilyesmi, mert Dean tekintetében ugyanolyan vágyat látott, mint amilyet ő is érzett. Lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, mintha egy tipikus romantikus filmben lenne, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy Dean utánozza a mozdulatát.

Csak centiméterek választották el egymástól az ajkaikat, amikor egy erős lökéstől a cukrász előrebukott, és a homloka keményen csattant Dean állán, ami pillanatok alatt kijózanította.

\- Mi a-

\- Asszem elindult a lift – morogta a szerelő, és Castiel reménykedett benne, hogy valóban csalódottságot hallott kiszűrődni a hangjából.

Amint elhúzódott Deantől, azonnal kirázta a hideg, mire amaz lekapta a dzsekijét, és a vállára terítette. A cukrász hálásan mosolygott rá, viszont rögtön lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly, mert amint föltápászkodott, annyira megszédült, hogy kénytelen volt a legközelebbi szilárd dologba kapaszkodnia, ami nevezetesen Dean karja volt. A lendülettől nekiestek a falnak, mire a szerelő fájdalmasan nyikkant egyet. Castiel falfehérré vált, és épp bocsánatot akart kérni, de amikor találkozott a tekintetük, szinte egyszerre robbant ki belőlük a nevetés.

\- Ilyen nincs – zihálta a férfi.

\- Végem – vihogott a cukrász is, és még jobban nekidőlt az izmos testnek, ami legalább úgy rázkódott, mint a lift.

Még akkor se bírták abbahagyni, amikor végre fölértek a fölső szintre, és a döbbent szerelők kinyitották az ajtót, de nem hibáztatták őket. Fenomenális látványt nyújthattak, ahogy egymást támasztva szakadtak még mindig a röhögéstől.

\- Ööö… jól vannak? – kérdezte a panel mellett álló egyik munkás.

\- Persze – törölgette a könnyeit Castiel, miközben Dean segítségével megpróbálta összeszedni a szemetüket a földről.

\- Bocs, hogy eddig tartott, de… elment az áram a szomszédban, és kénytelenek voltunk megvárni, amíg helyrerakják az áramköröket, hogy befejezhessük a-

\- Cas, Dean! Minden rendben? – harsant föl mögöttük egy mély hang.

Sam játszi könnyedséggel átverekedte magát a két meglepett fickón, akik a nyakáig se értek.

\- Már nagyon agg- Srácok, mi ütött belétek? – nézett rájuk értelmesen a langaléta.

\- Sör – nyögte ki Dean, miközben Castiellel együtt inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel próbált lenyugodni.

\- Oké – nézett rájuk a férfi – Na jó, majd később megbeszéljük. Most inkább gyertek, meg lehet fagyni ebben a bádogdobozban! Kaptok valami szíverősítőt, attól talán helyreáll a gógyitok.

Azzal Sam megfogta a kezét, és Deannel együtt magával húzta őket az egyik lakásba, ahol tényleg mérföldekkel melegebb volt. Amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, a kis lakásba zsúfolódott emberek egyszerre kiáltottak föl.

\- Boldog születésnapot, Dean! Azt hittük, hogy már sose érsz ide!

A férfi szélesen elmosolyodott, ahogy mindenki odasietett hozzá, hogy megölelje és megpuszilja az ünnepeltet.

\- Boldogot, bratyó! – lépett mellé Sam is, és átölelte – Nőjél nagyobbra!

\- Kösz, seggfej – vigyorgott a szerelő.

\- Bármikor, pöcs.

Castielnek addigra minden nevethetnékje elmúlt. Az hagyján, hogy mint kiderült, a torta Deannek szólt, de rajta és Samen, illetve Sam feleségén, Jessicán kívül senkit nem ismert, és kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy elefánt a porcelánboltban.

\- Igaz is, srácok! – kapott észbe a fiatalabbik Winchester - Bemutatom az egyik barátomat, Castiel Novakot – lapogatta meg a hátát – Anyán kívül ő csinálja a legfinomabb sütiket, és hamarosan titeket is az ujjai köré fog csavarni a tudományával, ezt garantálhatom!

A férfit kiverte a hideg verejték, hiszen a torta az utolsó morzsáig elfogyott. Castiel nem tudta, hogy is mondja meg az igazat, de nem is kellett, mert Dean, akár egy herceg fehér lovon, megmentette a válaszadástól.

\- Az az igazság, hogy amíg bent csücsültünk a liftben, nos… megettem a tortámat.

A légy zümmögését is meg lehetett hallani, akkora csönd támadt, majd az összes vendég egyszerre kezdett el nevetni.

\- Ez jellemző rád, Dean! – kacagott vidáman egy idősebb, hosszú barna hajú nő, aki egy baseball sapkás szakállas férfi mellett állt.

\- Mindig csak a hasadra gondolsz, Deano, nem igaz? – csapkodta a térdét az ázsiai fiú is.

A szerelő csak legyintett, de Castiel ettől nem érezte jobban magát. Ugyan a torta, ha nem is a megszokott módon, de célba ért, akkor se volt elégedett, és mindenképp ki akarta köszörülni a csorbát.

\- Sam, merre van a konyha? – akasztotta föl a kabátját az ajtó melletti fogasra, majd föltűrte az ingje ujjait.

\- Castiel, ugye ezt most nem mondod komolyan?

\- Sam, cukrász vagyok, aki egy tortát ígért. És lesz is torta, ha rajtam múlik, csak mutasd az utat!

A fiatalabbik Winchester megpróbált tiltakozni, de mivel látta, hogy nem fogja tudni meggyőzni, inkább a kicsi, de annál jobban fölszerelt helységbe irányította a férfit.

Castiel, nem törődve a nappaliból kiszűrődő nyüzsgéssel, munkához látott. Mivel rendes piskótára nem volt elég ideje, úgy döntött, hogy egy egyszerű kekszes alapot csinál, és amíg azt berakta a fagyasztóba dermedni, krémsajtból, almából, margarinból és a megfelelő fűszerekből tökéletes, almáspite ízű krémet készített. Még fölvert egy adag tejszínhabot, majd elégedetten csapta össze a kezeit. Valamivel több, mint fél óra alatt elkészült a tortával.

Behívta Samet, hogy kérjen pár gyertyát, majd a fiatalabbik Winchester jelére és a Happy Birthday dallamára bevitte a süteményt az ünnepeltnek. Elégedetten zsebelte be Dean döbbent arckifejezését, és a többiekkel egyetemben arra biztatta, hogy fújja el a gyertyákat és kívánjon valamit.

Rekordidő alatt elfogytak a szeletek, és a férfi a gratulációkon kívül, amiket pironkodva fogadtott, kapott még pár rendelést is. Kocintott a többiekkel, de amikor érezte, hogy a pezsgő kezd a fejébe szállni, kiosont az erkélyre, hogy a hideg januári levegő kicsit észhez térítse.

\- Zseni vagy, remélem tudod.

Ijedtében nyikkant egyet, amikor váratlanul megszólalt mögötte a szerelő. Dean csibészesen elmosolyodott, majd mellé lépett, és ő is nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak.

\- Csak… csak a rutin, meg az évek – válaszolta végül Castiel, de azért örült a dicséretnek.

\- Ugyan, Cas! Gyakorlatilag a semmiből rittyentettél egy tortát, és egy életre magadba bolondítottad az egész családomat és a barátaimat is! Még Bobby is úgy nézett rád, mintha folyékony nektárt adtál volna a kezébe, pedig őmég a jobb napjain is olyan, mint egy morgós medve, és itt nem a plüssre gondolok!

A férfi elpirult, ahogy a másik szemeibe nézett. Eszébe jutott a liftben kialakult hangulat, és remélte, hogy nem csak képzelődte a közöttük lévő kémiát. Végül vett egy mély lélegzetet, és közelebb lépett Deanhez.

\- Téged is sikerült magamba bolondítani? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon, miközben a szíve a torkában dobogott.

A szerelő kérdőn fürkészte az arcát, majd kicsit bizonytalanul fölemelte a kezét, hogy végigsimítson a cukrász arcán.

\- Az ziher… - motyogta, végül lehajolt, és Castiel ajkaira tapasztotta a száját.

A férfi a foglalkozása miatt rengeteg hozzávalót kóstolt már életében, mégis semmihez se volt foglalható az az édes íz, ami beborította az ízlelőbimbóit, amikor összefonódott a nyelvük. A csók részegítőbb volt még a pezsgőnél is, Castiel pedig még többet akart, úgyhogy amennyire csak lehetett, hozzásimult a másik testéhez, miközben a karjait a szerelő nyakára fonta.

Csak akkor engedték el egymást, amikor már nem kaptak levegőt. Dean úgy vigyorgott, mint egy eszelős, és halkan kuncogott.

\- Ez volt életem legjobb születésnapi bulija – sóhajtotta, miközben apró csókokkal kezdte bombázni a másik nyakát.

\- Én se panaszkodok, pedig nem is én vagyok az ünnepelt – mosolygott Castiel, élvezve a másik ténykedését.

Majdhogynem fölnyögött csalódottságában, amikor Dean végül elengedte.

\- Szeretném rendesen csinálni – mondta nagy komolyan, és megfogta a cukrász kezeit – Castiel Novak, eljönnél velem egy randira? Ígérem, nem lifttel megyünk, és nem kell se sütnöd, se főznöd. Mit szólsz?

Castiel, bár nem látta magát, de úgy érezte, mintha egy 1000 voltos égőt kapcsoltak volna föl a belsejében.

\- A legnagyobb örömmel, Dean Winchester. A legnagyobb örömmel.


End file.
